Mi Pequeña Momo
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Todo era normal para la linda pareja de héroes hasta que un ataque de villanos causó que Momo se convirtiera en una niña pequeña, por lo cual Izuku se ve en la situación de meditar sus acciones para tratar de devolver a su novia a la normalidad mientras que la adorable niña se contentaba solo con estar a su lado.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro One-Shot de BNHA. Aquí traigo otro fic Izumo pero con un aire diferente de lo usual, por lo que no sé si categorizar esto como romance, primero léanlo y después juzguen o sino la ONU me va a mandar a la mierda XD. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Mi Pequeña Momo**_

Es mediodía y el sol está en su cumbre iluminando toda la ciudad con su acogedora y cálida luz solar mientras que suaves brisas en el ambiente complementan la hermosa tarde brindada por la naturaleza.

En un departamento de dos pisos en la cima de un edificio residía una joven pareja muy famosa en la sociedad actual. Una era la heroína profesional Creati de nombre Momo Yaoyorozu de la prestigiosa familia Yaoyorozu, el otro integrante era el héroe número uno y el nuevo símbolo de la paz, el héroe Deku de nombre Izuku Midoriya.

Normalmente estarían patrullando la ciudad juntos o de lo contrario estarían descansando pasando su tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero… este día no era como normalmente debería ser.

 **-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?** -, le preguntó All Might con un rostro sin emociones mientras estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala y veía a su discípulo e hijo sentado en el sofá del frente con una pequeña niña de cabello negro y un lindo vestido sonriendo con inocencia sobre el regazo del joven.

 **-Es justo lo que parece, Toshinori-san-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa apagada viendo a su padre para luego posar una mano sobre la cabecita de la pequeña niña. **–Momo-chan se convirtió en una niña de 5 años-** , respondió mientras que la pequeña asentía con la cabeza con emoción.

 **-¡Tengo cinco añitos!-** , exclamó Momo con alegría mientras extendía una mano levantando sus cinco deditos orgullosa.

Izuku le sonrió con amabilidad. **-Si eres muy grande Momo-chan, ¿qué te parece si buscas los dibujos que hiciste y se los enseñas a Toshinori-san?-** , le dijo a la niña que se emocionó ante la idea y se levantó de su regazo para luego con adorable prisa correr subiendo las escaleras.

 **-Mi chico, esto no es una broma, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó All Might sin poder asimilar completamente lo que acababa de ver, sencillamente no había forma de estar mentalizado para eso.

 **-No te llamaría aquí si lo fuera, necesitó a alguien de confianza para hablarlo-** , le contestó el peliverde a su maestro con cansancio y fatigado mentalmente por la situación en la cual se encontraba.

 **-Puedes comenzar explicándome desde el principio como ocurrió todo esto-** , dijo All Might inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y prestarle atención a la explicación que le daría Izuku.

El peliverde se rascó la nuca y soltó un suspiro para luego acomodarse en su asiento preparándose para relatarle lo sucedido a All Might.

* * *

Momo-chan y yo nos encontrábamos paseando el día de ayer por la calle aprovechando nuestro descanso del patrullaje. Fuimos primero al centro comercial, de allí al cine y luego paseamos por el parque para finalizar comprando unos helados que fuimos comiendo en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo y las personas en consideración no se nos acercaban para no interrumpir nuestra cita. Todo iba bien y ahora que lo pienso era demasiado bueno para continuar, pues a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestra casa nos topamos con un grupo de villanos que acababan de asaltar a una tienda de electrodomésticos.

Eran siete sujetos, tres tenían Quirks de agigantamiento, dos eran de apariencia híbrida entre humano y zorro, uno tenía cuchillas en sus brazos y piernas dándole un efecto aerodinámico, todos estos estaban vestidos con ropas usuales de maleantes. El último era un hombre de cabello rosado con un rostro amigable y una vestimenta extraña, pues tenía una camisa verde, una gabardina roja, un pantalón naranja y un sombrero de copa morado.

Momo-chan y yo nos repartimos a los villanos al asegurarnos de que no hubiera ningún civil en la zona que pudiera correr peligro. Yo fui a por los tres con Quirk de agigantamiento y me quedé con uno de los híbridos de zorro mientras que ella se quedaba con el restante, el sujeto de las cuchillas y con el villano de vestimenta colorida.

No fue muy difícil el noquear a los tres villanos con el 25% del One For All y al terminar pude apreciar como Momo-chan había dejado fuera de combate al hibrido de zorro y al sujeto de las cuchillas le estaba dando un golpe de gracia con su bastón de metal para dejarlo inconsciente.

Me encargué de darle un Uppercut al villano que me faltaba para dejarlo fuera de combate y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Momo-chan para fijarme en que ella estaba afrontando al extraño villano de aspecto colorido que parecía ser muy extravagante y se reía de todo.

Momo-chan estaba en guardia teniendo precaución del Quirk del villano que se mantenía quieto divertido y bromista para luego lanzar de sus dedos una gran cantidad de humo de color rosa que a gran velocidad impactó contra Momo-chan que no logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

Me quedé horrorizado ante eso y me lancé a por el villano para pegarle un golpe normal muy fuerte que fue más que suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y sin algunos dientes.

Rápidamente acudí a donde estaba el humo rosado que pareció solidificarse en una clase de capullo con forma de lana de oveja y me desesperé al ver que Momo-chan no parecía salir de allí, por lo cual enterré mis manos para comenzar a despedazar el suave y acolchado capullo para encontrarla y sacarla de allí.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de preocupación y pánico logré destruir todo el capullo para encontrarme con las ropas de Momo-chan cubriendo un pequeño bulto, me desesperé y estaba por gritar mientras que sentía que iba a llorar desesperado pero antes logré ver como el bulto se movía.

Me acerqué y moví la blusa a un lado solo para ver la coleta negra de Momo-chan en una pequeña niña que parecía despertar de un sueño tallándose los ojos somnolienta mientras bostezaba viendo a su alrededor sin saber dónde estaba.

La ropa de Momo-chan le quedaba exageradamente grande y apenas se podía cubrir con ella y al despertarse un poco más comenzó a llorar, supongo que estaba confundida por el lugar donde estaba y sintió miedo por instinto mientras llamaba a sus padres.

Me acerqué con algo de inseguridad para sonreírle lo mejor que pude para decirle que todo estaba bien. Al verme pareció reconocerme y me llamó por mi nombre para luego abrazarse a mi cuello sollozando mientras que yo no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le pregunté su nombre esperando equivocarme en lo que estaba pensando y ella se separó para mirarme mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y me dijo su nombre… Momo Yaoyorozu.

* * *

 **-Wow, simplemente es algo… wow-** , dijo All Might procesando lo que había escuchado mientras tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

 **-No podía creerlo en ese momento pero era la respuesta más lógica, el Quirk del villano transformó a Momo-chan en una niña-** , dijo Izuku mirando su regazo con culpa, pues si hubiera actuado antes hubiera evitado que eso hubiera sucedido.

 **-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-** , le preguntó Toshinori a su hijo que levantó la mirada con tranquilidad.

 **-Solo Tsukauchi-san que fue quien llegó liderando a la patrulla de policías que arrestaron a los villanos, le pedí que no pusiera nada de Momo-chan en su informe y que me dejará resolver la situación-** , respondió el peliverde con calma.

 **-Pero no sabes qué hacer-** , completó All Might e Izuku sonrió con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, sacándole un suspiro a su padre. **–¿Qué sabe la joven Yaoyorozu?-** , preguntó el rubio buscando saber más de la situación.

 **-Al parecer no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y solo tiene recuerdos de su infancia a esa edad, yo sigo sin entender cómo es que sabe mi nombre pero parece tener apego hacia mí-** , respondió el peliverde con calma para luego llevarse una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-¿No les has dicho a sus padres?-** , preguntó Toshinori con curiosidad y observó que su alumno se tensó para luego negar con la cabeza nerviosamente.

 **-¡N-No puedo hacer eso!-** , exclamó el peliverde sudando un poco.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó el rubio e Izuku respiró para calmarse y explicarse.

 **-En estos momentos Momo-chan tiene la mente de una niña de 5 años, el llamar a sus padres causara que ellos se alteren por la situación y la agobien con preguntas de forma que ella sentiría miedo y pánico, no puedo exponer a Momo-chan a eso-** , respondió el joven héroe con una mirada decidida mientras que su mentor asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo su punto. **–Además, los padres de Momo-chan son un "poco" sobreprotectores y llamarían demasiado la atención-** , agregó sonriendo algo nervioso recordando la naturaleza de sus futuros suegros.

All Might tenía que darle la razón y ponerse de su lado, ya que decir que eran sobreprotectores era decir poco, si se enteraban de lo ocurrido moverían cielo y tierra con sus influencias de la familia Yaoyorozu para recuperar a su hija y la noticia se bifurcaría por todo Japón en menos de una 10 minutos para llamar a todos los especialistas en Quirks que pudieran ayudarla.

 **-Entiendo lo que dices, no sería cómodo para la joven Yaoyorozu el estar en una sala de pruebas con varios científicos estudiándola y haciendo pruebas, se asustaría mucho-** , dijo Toshinori con calma mientras que su discípulo asentía con la cabeza.

- **La verdad es que llamé a Aizawa-Sensei y también a Eri para que vinieran más tarde-** , hablo Izuku con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Veo lo que planeas, quieres ver si el Quirk de Aizawa logra borrar la influencia del Quirk del villano-** , dijo el mayor con una sonrisa igual a la de su alumno al ver que al parecer si tenía un plan.

Izuku asintió con seguridad. **-Exacto, además teóricamente el Quirk de Eri podría regresarla aun estado anterior a ser afectada por el Quirk, por lo cual no estaría mal hacer la prueba-** , dijo él plantando sus esperanzas en su antiguo profesor y en la chica a la cual consideraba una clase de hija. **–Vendrán luego de las cinco al terminar la escuela, Aizawa traerá a Eri con él y haremos la prueba-** , agregó sintiéndose algo liberado al contarle todo esto a su padre y mentor.

 **-En el caso de que esos métodos no funcionen, ¿tienes algún otro plan para regresarla a la normalidad?-** , preguntó Toshinori con calma mirando a su discípulo que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-En estos momentos Tsukauchi-san está interrogando al villano que le hizo esto para sacarle información, me avisará si descubre algo-** , contestó el joven con una mirada seria mientras que All Might anotaba el agradecerle luego a su viejo amigo toda su ayuda.

 **-Una última pregunta, ¿Cómo conseguiste ropa de su talla?-** , preguntó All Might intrigado y mirando curioso a su alumno, pues la ropa de su versión adulta no le quedaría a la pequeña Momo.

 **-Oh ¿eso?, la traje aquí cubriéndola con sus ropas grandes y ella misma se creó su vestido que utilizó de pijama-** , respondió el chico con calma mientras que la pequeña bajaba las escaleras sonriente y con algunas hojas en sus manos.

 **-¡Mire señor, yo misma los hice!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Momo adorablemente contenta mientras que le mostraba sus dibujos al ex símbolo de la paz que con una sonrisa los observó viendo un factor común en todos ellos.

 **-Mi chico, ¿te has dado cuenta de esto?-** , preguntó All Might a su alumno mientras veía los distintos dibujos que la pequeña le estaba mostrando con inocencia.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido por la pregunta.

Toshinori tomó dos dibujos en sus manos y se los mostró a su alumno que les prestó atención. Uno era un dibujo en el cual estaba un muñeco de cabello rubio que en vez de manos tenía dos esferas verdes de las cuales expulsaba una clase de explosiones hacia un muñeco de cabello verde que levantaba su puño hacia arriba como si fuera a atacar.

El otro era un dibujo tenía a un muñeco delgaducho con la mitad de su cabello rojo y la otra blanco lanzando de sus manos dos colores que eran azul y rojo que se presume era hielo y fuego contra un muñeco de mayor tamaño que tenía su cabello alborotado de color verde y aparecían unos brillos amarillos saliendo de su persona como si fuera genial.

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar lo que Toshinori le había dicho.

 **-Esos dibujos son sobre mí-** , dijo Izuku boquiabierto y mirando incrédulo mientras que All Might asentía con la cabeza y Momo se acercaba a él para subirse con algo de dificultad sobre el sofá para luego de forma adorable acomodarse sobre el regazo del peliverde. **–Son mis peleas contra Kacchan y Todoroki-kun-** , decía aun sorprendido mientras desviaba su mirada a la niña sentada en su regazo que le sonrió con alegría.

 **-Al parecer es capaz de dibujar escenas que ha logrado ver ya que tienen relación contigo, quizás son momentos grabados en su memoria y los dibuja aun sin saber dónde los vio antes-** , teorizó el rubio viendo los demás dibujos y efectivamente en todos y cada uno aparecía el peliverde en alguna situación que en realidad sucedió, había que mencionar que pese a ser una niña Momo dibujaba lo suficientemente bien como para ser entendible.

 **-¿Sabes quiénes son ellos, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras le señalaba a la pequeña los dibujos de Bakugou y Todoroki.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. **–¡Ellos son los malos!, ¡tú eres el héroe que vence a los malos, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó la pequeña con brillos en sus lindos ojitos mientras que apretaba sus pequeños puños con emoción.

Izuku sonrió divertido para sí mismo al ver como la linda niña consideraba a sus compañeros como los malos. Luego le acarició la cabeza causando que ella cerrara los ojos feliz y que se quedara tranquila disfrutando de ser mimada.

All Might veía la escena enternecido, era difícil pensar en la forma en la cual se podía interpretar pero de cualquier manera era bueno ver a ambos sonriendo en conjunto.

 **-Bueno, veo que por ahora lo tienes todo bajo control, si deseas puedo quedarme contigo hasta que Aizawa y Eri prueben a regresarla a la normalidad-** , dijo All Might dejando los dibujos de Momo sobre la mesita de vidrio que estaba en medio.

 **-Gracias, me puedo quedar más tranquilo al saber que hay otra persona que pueda cuidarla-** , agradeció el peliverde sonriéndole a su mentor para luego bajar delicadamente a la pequeña de su regazo para después ponerse de pie. **–Necesito hacer la compra para la cena, regresaré en media hora con tiempo antes de que Aizawa-Sensei y Eri lleguen, por favor cuide de ella-** , notificó para disgusto de Momo que infló las mejillas y se aferró a su pantalón.

 **-¡No quiero!, ¡quiero ir contigo!-** , exclamó Momo mirando a Izuku con ojos humedecidos al no querer separarse de él mientras apretaba un poco más sus manitas.

Él le sonrió gentilmente y se agachó a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza. **–Volveré muy pronto Momo-chan, hazle caso a Toshinori-san en lo que yo salgo, te encargo que lo cuides y protejas la casa, ¿está bien?-** , dijo él con suavidad y amabilidad mirando a la tierna niña.

Momo pareció meditar lo dicho por Izuku y sus ojos anteriormente tristes se vieron reemplazados con coraje y valor.

 **-¡Está bien!, ¡voy a cuidar casa hasta que vuelvas, Izuku-kun!** -, exclamó con adorable valentía mientras que apretaba sus manitas sobre su vestido.

 **-Gracias-** , respondió él complacido mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta para girarse a ver a su padre. **–Vuelvo pronto Toshinori-san, gracias nuevamente por ayudarme-** , agregó el chico con una sonrisa.

 **-Mi chico, tienes que pensar en qué harás en caso de que la joven Yaoyorozu no vuelva a la normalidad, ¿qué vas a hacer?-** , dijo All Might mirando con seriedad al peliverde que se quedó sin palabras ante esa pregunta, bajó la cabeza y luego se fue por la puerta dándole un último vistazo a la pequeña Momo que se despedía de él con una sonrisa.

La puerta del lugar se cerró y la pequeña Yaoyorozu y Toshinori quedaron solos en el departamento. La niña luego de unos segundos de asimilar la ausencia del peliverde, se giró a ver al rubio y se acercó con una sonrisa alegre e inocente.

 **-Señor, ¿quiere ver los juguetes que puedo hacer?** -, preguntó Momo con emoción poniendo sus manitas sobre la gran mano de All Might que sonrió enternecido por la ternura de la niña.

 **-Claro pequeña, por favor enséñame-** , respondió el ex símbolo de la paz y la niña se emocionó para luego comenzar a crear pequeños juguetes infantiles de sus manos.

* * *

Luego de casi media hora camino de vuelta a casa con las bolsas de compras en mis manos mientras pienso bien en lo que me dijo Toshinori-san, lo cual no ha salido de mi cabeza desde el momento en que salí de mi casa. ¿Qué haré si Momo-chan no vuelve a la normalidad?, la verdad estoy muy confundido por cómo debería responder a eso.

En estos momentos es una niña de 5 años mientras que yo tengo 20, claramente es imposible que sigamos teniendo una relación romántica con tal diferencia de edades. Además está el hecho de que Momo-chan crecerá nuevamente y puede que se enamore de alguien más… y me duele pensar que ese no voy a ser yo.

Pero supongo que es lo mejor, ella crecerá por su cuenta junto a sus padres y será un nuevo comienzo para ella sin que se vea sujeta a alguien como yo en una relación imposible en las condiciones en las que estamos. Por mucho que me duela tendré que hacerme a un lado en su vida para que no haya problemas.

Tendré que conformarme con verla crecer y apoyarla cuando necesite mi ayuda, dudo que sus padres vayan a tener algún problema con que la visite para ver cómo se encuentra, después de todo es la chica de la cual me enamoré, a pesar de que ella no recuerde nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos estoy seguro de que ella crecerá para ser la misma hermosa, valerosa e inteligente chica que yo conozco y a la que amo.

Algún afortunado se ganará su corazón y podrán tener una vida feliz juntos. Por muy amarga que sea la idea de no estar yo junto a ella debo apoyar su felicidad y ponerla primero por sobre todas las cosas… pero aun así duele. Espero que Aizawa-Sensei y Eri puedan hacer algo, de otra forma tendré que ir yo mismo a ver a ese villano para sacarle información a golpes.

* * *

Izuku abre la puerta de su casa con calma notando que ni Momo ni All Might se encontraban en la sala, en cambio en esta habían algunos muñecos infantiles como trenes de juguete, soldaditos de plástico y algunas matryohskas que Momo estaba más que acostumbrada a crear.

Izuku sonrió pensando que la niña se había divertido en compañía de su mentor y padre, con ese pensamiento el peliverde fue a la cocina a dejar las cosas que compró en su respectivo lugar y en unos cuantos minutos ya había finalizado.

Con calma reviso las dos habitaciones de invitados del primer piso a ver si los encontraba pero no hubo resultados. Luego de eso subió al segundo piso donde reviso la habitación de visitas, la biblioteca y el estudio y tampoco los encontró allí, por lo cual por descarte dedujo que estaban en su habitación.

Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta lentamente para asomar su cabeza y ver a Toshinori sentado en el borde de su cama mientras observaba con una sonrisa a la pequeña Momo que estaba plácidamente dormida arropaba con las sabanas.

 **-¿Se divirtieron?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa en voz baja entrando a la habitación captando la atención de su maestro que se giró a verle.

 **-Es más enérgica de lo que pensé, puede que porque no tuviera a sus padres cerca para recordarle que es una Yaoyorozu-** , respondió Toshinori sonriendo divertido mientras veía a su discípulo pararse al lado de la cama y sonreía cálidamente viendo a la niña. **-¿Has pensando en lo que te dije?-** , preguntó ahora con algo de pena por tener que tocar nuevamente ese tema que sabía que era difícil para su hijo.

Izuku no borró su expresión de cariño y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Momo con cuidado de no despertarla.

 **-He decidido que si no vuelve a la normalidad entonces lo nuestro tendrá que terminar por razones lógicas, aun así pienso apoyarla con lo que pueda y velaré por su felicidad aun si yo ya no formo parte de su vida, después de todo yo le juré que siempre estaría a su lado-** , respondió Izuku con tristeza en sus palabras pero aun así la expresión de cariño perduraba a pesar de la amargura que sentía al pensar en esa posibilidad.

All Might sonrió y se levantó de la cama para ubicarse detrás de Izuku para colocarle una mano en el hombro con gentileza.

 **-Me alegra ver que pienses de esa manera, has crecido mi chico y me alegra ver que sigues pensando en la felicidad de otros por encima de la tuya, esa humildad y madurez te hacen un gran héroe-** , le dijo el rubio a Izuku que se sentía reconfortado por sus palabras pero aun así sonreía con tristeza. **–Pero… lo que sucederá en el futuro no solo depende de ti, sino también de ella-** , agregó All Might causando que Izuku le mirara intrigado.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y ante eso Toshinori caminó hasta la mesita de noche al lado de la cama para tomar una hoja de papel y luego girarse hacia Izuku.

 **-Este es el noveno dibujo de este estilo que ha dibujado la joven Yaoyorozu-** , dijo Toshinori mientras le ofrecía la hoja de papel al chico que la tomó con curiosidad y la giró a ver la parte de atrás para encontrarse con un dibujo de él y la pequeña Momo de edad adulta mientras que estaban dentro de un corazón gigante.

 **-E-Esto es…-** , decía Izuku sorprendido por el dibujo hecho por la pequeña pelinegra.

 **-Hay otros ocho que son similares y estos dibujos la emocionan con diferencia del resto-** , le decía All Might a su discípulo mientras le sonreía. **–Estoy seguro de que esto se resolverá, confía en mí, Izuku-** , agregó con seguridad tan concreta que era difícil verla como una mentira o mero consuelo.

 **-Gracias-** , agradeció Izuku sonriendo feliz mientras que con un puño se limpia los ojos.

Luego de eso ambos bajan en silencio al primer piso para recoger los juguetes y dejarlos en una esquina. Hablaron sobre algunos temas sin mucha relevancia, como por ejemplo sobre la vida como símbolo de la paz de Izuku o cuanto se había desarrollado el One For All en su posesión, claro que temas muy comunes por lo menos entre ellos.

Luego de eso alguien toca a la puerta y All Might va a abrirla para toparse con la presencia de su antiguo compañero de trabajo Eraser Head mejor conocido como Aizawa que estaba acompañado de la niña de 11 años en la cual se había convertido Eri que ahora vestía un uniforme de primaria de color negro y detalles rojos.

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-** , preguntó Aizawa con cansancio al ver al rubio allí.

 **-También me alegra verte luego de tanto tiempo, Aizawa-kun-** , contestó el rubio con una gota de sudor en la sien ante lo rudo que resultaba el pelinegro. **–Por cierto, felicidades por el embarazo de Ms Joke, les deseo la mejor de las suertes a los dos-** , agregó sonriendo feliz por su amigo que suspiró cansado pero aun así agradeció sus palabras.

 **-Hola, All Might-san-** , saludó Eri con una linda y alegre sonrisa captando la atención del héroe.

 **-Oh, hola Eri, me alegra ver que sigues creciendo para convertirte en una joven linda y encantadora-** , le dijo el rubio a la niña que asintió agradecida por sus palabras.

Luego de eso Toshinori les dio paso al hogar donde ambos se adentraron y vieron al peliverde sentado en el sofá de la sala.

 **-¡Deku-san!-** , exclamaba la niña de cabello blanco con emoción y una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia su héroe favorito seguido de Lemillion, pero tenía un cariño especial por el peliverde que la trataba como un padre a una hija.

Izuku recibió a Eri en un abrazo para luego separase y verle con una sonrisa. **–Hola Eri, hace una semana que no te veo, ¡has crecido mucho!-** , exclamó sorprendido y alegre viendo a la pequeña que ya casi estaba por salir de primaria.

 **-No he crecido nada Deku-san, estas exagerando-** , respondió la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca mientras que Aizawa llegaba a su lado e Izuku en respuesta se puso de pie para dirigirle la palabra.

 **-Gracias por venir Aizawa-Sensei, es de gran ayuda el tenerle aquí-** , le dijo Izuku a Aizawa que suspiró cansado para luego mirarle mientras que Eri tomaba de la mano a Izuku.

 **-Te he dicho muchas veces que dejaras de llamarme así ahora que no soy tu maestro-** , reclamó el pelinegro haciendo que Izuku sonriera nervioso y sudara un poco. **–De cualquier manera cuéntanos cómo podemos ayudarte con tu "problemita"-** , agregó mirando con más seriedad al peliverde que les había explicado la situación por teléfono.

Izuku asintió y antes de poder responder es interrumpido por un grito.

 **-¡Nooooo!-** , grita la pequeña Momo desde las escaleras captando la atención de todos y sorprendiendo a los dos nuevos invitados que se asombraron al verla siendo definitivamente una niña.

La niñita rápidamente bajó los escalones que quedaban y se apresuró a llegar junto a Izuku para mirar a Eri con adorable enojo teniendo las mejillas infladitas para luego empujarla un poco para que tomara distancia de Izuku.

Luego de alejar un poco a Eri, Momo se volvió hacia Izuku para abrazar una pierna de forma posesiva mientras miraba a la peliblanca con tierna molestia. All Might y Aizawa tenían una ligera idea de lo que sucedía mientras que Izuku no comprendía para nada lo que pasaba.

 **-¡Izuku-kun es mío!, ¡no te lo voy a dar!-** , exclamó Momo mirando a Eri que abrió levemente la boca al comprender que Momo estaba celosa, lo cual causó que la albina riera para sus adentros para luego sonreírle con amabilidad.

 **-¿Y si lo compartimos?-** , preguntó Eri inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura de la pelinegra que inclinó su cabeza un poco de forma meditativa hasta volver en sí.

 **-Está bien, pero es más mío que tuyo, sino no hay trato-** , respondió Momo soltando la pierna de Izuku para extenderle una mano a Eri con una mirada de negocios, cosa que le sacó una gota en la sien a los adultos en el lugar.

 **-De acuerdo, pero aun así no me rendiré-** , respondió Eri sonriente estrechando la mano de Momo para sellar un contrario solo valido entre ellas que Izuku no llegaba a entender para nada pero no le dio más importancia.

 **-Pues como les he explicado antes, Momo-chan se ha convertido en una niña a causa del Quirk de un villano y necesito que utilicen sus Quirks en ella para poder regresarla a la normalidad-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a Aizawa y a Eri mientras que All Might se colocaba a un lado para observar todo.

Aizawa al escucharle se rascó la nuca y miró con desgana al peliverde. **–No tengo problema con intentarlo, pero mi Quirk solo borra el Quirk cuando veo al usuario por lo cual no creo que funcione-** , dijo Aizawa pensando detenidamente pero al ver la mirada decidida de Izuku tuvo que resignarse. **–Pero intentado no se pierde nada, además ya estoy aquí-** , agregó para luego agacharse de cuclillas frente a Momo para mirarle causando que ella le observara curiosa.

Aizawa cerró sus ojos unos momentos para luego volverlos a abrir con su Quirk activado mientras que su cabello y cintas se elevaban en el aire levitando hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad, cosa que causó asombro en la niña que levantó sus manitos hacia el cabello volador de Aizawa para tratar de agarrarlo, pero antes de eso el hombre tomó distancia desactivando su Quirk.

 **-No pasó nada-** , dijo Izuku agachando la cabeza decepcionado de no haber obtenido resultado con el primer intento, aunque todavía no perdía la esperanza. **–Ahora por favor intenta tú Eri, trata de devolverla al día de ayer antes de lo sucedido-** , le pidió el peliverde a Eri con una sonrisa amable depositando sus esperanzas en ella.

Eri sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza para luego acercarse a Momo extendiéndole una mano, Momo no entendió pero de cualquier manera estrecho su mano para ver que sucedía. Luego de eso el cuerno de Eri creció en tamaño y comenzó a liberar rayos amarillos que se condujeron a su mano y de allí a la mano de Momo, pero nuevamente no ocurrió nada para decepción de los presentes.

Eri detuvo su Quirk y su cuerno volvió a ser pequeño y soltó la mano de Momo que parecía seguir asombrada al ver los rayos del cuerno de Eri.

Izuku por su parte estaba mirando al suelo algo triste por ver que sus dos suposiciones más probables hayan fracasado y que con eso las alternativas para regresar a Momo a la normalidad se disminuyeran.

 **-Lo siento Deku-san, no pude ayudarte-** , se disculpó Eri bajando la cabeza sintiéndose algo culpable por no poder ayudar.

El peliverde le miró y sonrió conmovido y se acercó para poner una mano sobre su cabeza captando la atención de la albina.

 **-No te preocupes Eri, al final fue solo una suposición mía, quizás sea el hecho de que retrocedieron el tiempo de Momo-chan, de modo que no la puedas regresar a su estado del día de ayer pues ese día no ha ocurrido en su tiempo, de cualquier manera te lo agradezco-** , dijo el hombre joven con gentileza y calidez que reconfortaron a Eri que asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de eso Izuku se separó del grupo para acercarse a la cocina y ponerse el delantal negro que tenía colgado al lado del delantal blanco de Momo.

 **-De cualquier manera ya es tarde y quisiera que cenaran con nosotros, la comida estará lista en menos de 10 minutos-** , dijo Izuku con una alegre sonrisa viendo a sus invitados que cruzaron miradas entre ellos y supieron que lo mejor que podían hacer por él era acceder y así lo hicieron.

Mientras Izuku cocinaba, All Might y Aizawa conversaban en los sofás de la sala sobre temas cotidianos y mundanos como las vidas de casados que ambos llevaban, así como también hablaron del tiempo en el cual Izuku y los demás de la clase A eran el centro de atención de aquel entonces por las cosas que sucedían, aunque no faltaba un comentario de Aizawa en queja por el esfuerzo que hacia porque no se metieran en problemas.

Eri por su parte se entretuvo con Momo estando ambas niñas jugando con los juguetes creados por la pelinegra, la cual le enseñó a la albina los dibujos que había hecho recibiendo elogios por su habilidad.

También Momo le enseñó a Eri el peluche de conejo verde al cual le tenía un extraño cariño desde que lo vio por primera vez al llegar a esa casa, su nombre era Sr-Hugs.

* * *

Una vez lista la cena, todos se reunieron en la mesa del comedor para comer en comunidad charlando un poco llevándose Momo toda la atención al elogiar la comida del peliverde y luego hacer promesas de preparar comida que le vaya a gustar mucho a él, cosa que le pareció adorable al mencionado.

Una vez terminada la comida, Eri y Aizawa se despidieron agradeciendo la hospitalidad con la intención de irse, no sin antes que Aizawa le dijera a Izuku que mañana iría con Tsukauchi para borrar el Quirk del villano a ver si funcionaba, cosa que el peliverde agradeció profundamente y los llevó a la salida donde le dio un abrazo a Eri para luego ver como se retiraban.

Izuku cerró la puerta y se giró a ver la sala donde All Might hablaba con Momo que parecía concentrada haciendo un dibujo nuevo sobre la mesa de vidrio.

 **-Ya es tarde Toshinori-san, será mejor que se apresure para no preocupar mucho a mama-** , le dijo Izuku a su mentor y padre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba captando su atención.

 **-Está bien, mañana regresaré de nuevo-** , respondió Toshinori colocándose de pie con una pequeña sonrisa para luego voltearse a ver a la pequeña que seguía dibujando, aunque quería despedirse sabía que no le prestaría mucha atención por estar metida en su mundo, por lo cual sonrió divertido y luego fue a tomar su gabardina mientras era acompañado por su hijo hacia la salida.

 **-Por favor tenga cuidado de camino-** , le pidió Izuku a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta.

 **-Recuerda que alguna vez fui el símbolo de la paz, creo que me las podré arreglar si algo pasa-** , respondió Toshinori divertido por la preocupación de su sucesor. **–Nos vemos mañana, por favor descansa y confía en que todo se solucionará, ¿está bien?-** , le dijo al peliverde con amabilidad y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos.

Izuku sonrió agradecido y alegre y asintió con la cabeza. **–¡Claro!-** , respondió el joven héroe y con eso All Might se retiró del lugar.

El peliverde cerró la puerta y se giró a ver a Momo que seguía dibujando, por lo cual él sonrió gentilmente para acercarse hacia ella logrando captar su atención.

 **-¿Qué dibujas, Momo-chan?** -, le preguntó a la niña mientras que se arrodillaba de cuclillas frente a ella.

Momo salió de su pequeño mundo al terminar su dibujo y sonrió complacida al verlo para después extenderlo hacia Izuku para enseñárselo.

 **-¡Mira, hice otro dibujo para ti, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó la pequeña Momo contenta de forma adorable cerrando los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa.

Izuku tomó la hoja para ver el dibujo, en el cual estaba él vestido con un traje negro mientras que ella de adulta llevaba un vestido blanco de novia, alrededor de ellos habían varios corazones y de fondo se podía ver a varios monigotes con distintos tipos de cabellos, el chico pudo identificarlos como sus amigos de la clase A y algunos otros amigos que ellos dos tenían.

Una lágrima escapó de Izuku que sonreía profundamente conmovido por el dibujo, de verdad quería hacer realidad ese dibujo con la chica de la cual se enamoró, por el momento solo podía aferrarse a esa esperanza de que todo se solucionaría.

Luego sintió el tacto de dos pequeñas manos en sus mejillas que lo despertaron de sus pensamientos para fijarse en Momo que le miraba preocupada.

 **-¿Por qué lloras, Izuku-kun?, ¿es feo?... ¿n-no te gusta?-** , preguntaba la pequeña niña mientras que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, lo cual fue una alerta para Izuku que no deseaba verla llorar.

El héroe le sonríe como mejor puede en ese momento para luego levantarla en sus brazos para captar su atención. **–¡Me encanta Momo-chan!, ¡eres de verdad una artista!-** , le dijo él a la pelinegra con alegría, lo cual la sonrojó levemente mientras bajaba la mirada un poco avergonzada.

 **-G-Gracias-** , dijo ella y luego de eso ocultó su carita en el pecho de Izuku avergonzada.

 **-Es hora de dormir, mañana seguirás dibujando, ¿está bien?-** , le dijo él a la pequeña con amabilidad y Momo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su cabeza de su escondite.

Izuku deja el dibujo sobre la mesita de vidrio y luego se lleva cargada a Momo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde delicadamente cepilló su cabello para dejárselo suelto y luego la acostó y la arropó, luego él se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama con las luces apagadas mientras que el dormitorio solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal que llevaba al balcón.

Él tenía planeado esperar hasta que ella se durmiera para él irse a dormir en un sofá como había hecho la noche anterior, no podía dejar de pensar que dormir con ella en ese estado podría malinterpretarse.

 **-¿Ya estás cómoda, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la niñita con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

Ella negó con la cabeza con timidez, causando que Izuku se intrigara.

 **-¿Quieres que traiga al Sr-Hugs?-** , le preguntó a Momo y esta negó nuevamente con la cabeza mientras tenía sus dos hermosos ojos clavados sobre el peliverde.

 **-Q-Quiero que Izuku-kun se quedé a dormir conmigo-** , le dijo Momo al joven hombre que se puso tieso ante su petición.

 **-No creo que pueda Momo-chan, debes comprender que por ahora no podemos dormir juntos-** , le respondió Izuku con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tensa esperando zafarse de la situación.

 **-Por favor-** , pidió ella con una expresión de cachorro tan adorable a la que simplemente no se le podía negar nada.

Izuku suspiró derrotado. **–Uff… Está bien-** , aceptó aun guardándose su plan de irse al sofá cuando la pequeña niña se durmiera.

Luego el peliverde se acomodó en su cama mientras que la niña se abrazaba a él y utilizaba su brazo como almohada, viéndose ella acobijada y cómoda con una leve sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Izuku estaba paciente mirando el techo del lugar pensando en las posibles maneras que podría poner en práctica para regresar a su novia a la normalidad, no se rendiría tan fácilmente y buscaría la forma con la que ambos puedan terminar juntos.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo en voz baja captando la atención del peliverde que se giró a verle. **-¿Tú me quieres?-** , preguntó con cierta fragilidad en su voz.

El chico sonrió cariñosamente. **–Claro que te quiero Momo-chan, eres lo más importante para mí-** , respondió él con sinceridad sabiendo que la inocente mente de la niña no entendería el peso que conllevaba esas palabras.

 **-Estoy feliz-** , dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa en su cara mientras que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo. **–Yo también te quiero, Izuku-kun-** , le replicó cerrando los ojos feliz, causando que Izuku se sonrojara levemente.

Izuku volvió a mirar al techo esta vez deseando que Momo que era jodidamente adorable se durmiera de una buena vez. No era sano para su corazón el recibir tanto azúcar por la tierna e inocente niña que estaba a su lado.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , llamó ella nuevamente y él se volteó a ver que sucedía. **-¿Vas a estar siempre a mi lado?-** , preguntó encogiéndose con timidez y con una expresión delicada que le dio a entender a Izuku que su respuesta tenía un peso muy grande y acarrearía muchas cosas.

Aun así no dudó ni un solo momento para darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Momo sorprendiéndola para luego alejarse para verle con cariño.

 **-Para siempre-** , respondió Izuku y la pequeña tenía una manita sobre su frente mientras le miraba asombrada, luego su expresión se tornó feliz y cerró los ojos acurrucándose al peliverde.

 **-Gracias-** , respondió ella feliz para luego caer dormida abrazada a Izuku.

El por su parte sonrió enternecido y feliz para luego mirar al techo de la habitación preparado para esperar un poco más a que Momo se viera profundamente dormida para no despertarla.

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y él fue el que se había quedado profundamente dormido como un tronco, pues el lidiar con la situación todo el día lo había dejado agotado mentalmente y por culpa de la comodidad de su cama se vio condenado a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Luego Momo abre levemente un ojo con cautela para confirmar si Izuku se durmió, cuando ella está segura abre ambos ojos y se levanta un poco para mirar al peliverde con cariño.

Ella se acerca lentamente a su frente mientras cierra sus ojos y un pequeño sonrojo se acentúa en sus mejillas.

 **-Chu~-** , Momo beso la frente del peliverde con dulzura y cariño para que luego su cuerpo se vea envuelto en un tenue resplandor rosado que fue agrandando su silueta eventualmente hasta que desapareció dejando en su lugar a Momo en su edad normal con su vestido crecido al igual que ella.

Ella separa sus labios de la frente de su amado sonriendo con amor y profundamente feliz por tenerlo a él a su lado.

Al principio efectivamente tenía su edad mental de cinco años hasta que por el Quirk de Eri su mente volvió a su estado normal. Su cuerpo por otra parte volvería a su edad cuando hubiera una demostración de amor mutua con la persona que amaba, o por lo menos eso había mencionado el villano extraño antes de que Izuku llegara a ayudarle.

Luego de ese momento aparentó seguir con su mentalidad de cinco años para dejarse consentir por su amado que le cuidó con cariño y gentileza, aunque una pequeña parte de si se sentía culpable por preocuparle pero ya se aseguraría de compensárselo después por ser el mejor novio del mundo.

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos para atraerlo y abrazar su cabeza a sus pechos de forma maternal y cariñosa para que él durmiera cómodo. Soltó una pequeña risilla al imaginar la graciosa reacción que tendría él al despertarse al día siguiente al verla en su edad normal.

Luego de eso cerró sus ojos, sonrió feliz sonrojándose un poco mientras que acobijaba aún más a su amado y cariñoso novio en su pecho. Recordó el dibujo que había dibujado en el cual ambos se casaban y su corazón se llenó de indescriptible felicidad.

 **-Para siempre, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con cariño para luego caer profundamente dormida con una sonrisa grabada en su cara teniendo la seguridad que su novio sin importar las adversidades se quedaría a su lado así como ella haría lo mismo por él.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. Esta fue una vaga idea que vi interesante explorar y pues este es el resultado de eso, además tengo la seguridad de que la ONU no hará ningún movimiento en mi contra ya que no hubo ninguna parte pervertida, lo que me preocupa es si alguien por un momento pensó que el brócoli se volvería un lolicon XD. De cualquier forma espero que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña y jodidamente adorable Momo, yo por mi parte si.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi comenten que les pareció en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
